a second chance
by AcornpounceQueenOfDeKitties
Summary: "Okay cats you all know why we're here, so we're going to give Yellowfang, Rainflower, Ashfur, and Goosefeather a second chance," Starclan is sick of the four most annoying cat's, and when Ivypool and Foxleap have kits, it's the perfect opportunity to get rid of them. made with the help of Berrycloud12catface. rated T 'coz I'm paranoid and its warriors.
1. let the chase begin!

Up in Starclan

They hold an important meeting in a clearing.

"okay cats you all know we're here, so we're going to give Yellowfang, Rainflower, Ashfur, and Goosefeather a second chance," Bluestar said from where she stood,

"can we hurry up?! Ashfurs threatening me again!" Cried Hollyleaf from the back of the crowd, Ashfur stood by her sharpening his claws,

"Yeah, hurry up! Rainflower is once again giving Crookedstar the silent treatment!" Called Oakheart, Crookedstar pricked his ears and tore his eyes from Willowbreeze,

"she is?"

Bluestar rolled her eyes, "Where is the man who sent my mum to her death?" She asked. Goosefeather stood beside two pretty she-cats,

"I can read your fur." The old medicine cat meowed, Spottedleaf and Silverstream froze for a second before running off and hiding behind Adderfang and Crookedstar, the two toms hissed at Goosefeather who smiled weakly.

"where is Yellowfang?" Asked a random dead cat.

"Right here!" Firestar Panted, he sat on the old she-cat, who was hissing and clawing.

"why are you sitting on her?" Bluestar said staring down at the two.

"She was about to break the most important Starclan rule!" Firestar said. A random cat, who had died while she was pregnant, heaved herself over to Firestar.

"let me help." The heavy queen flopped onto Yellowfang, she wheezed, trying to get air.

"YELLOWFANG YOU WHERE GOING TO TELL THE CLANS SOMETHING, OTHER THEN OBSCURE PROPHECIES?" Screamed Bluestar furious, the cats around all gasped in shock. Yellowfang glared around and lifted a paw definitely.

"They have the right to know!" She wheezed.

"It is time to get rid of you four!" Bluestar hissed, glaring at the most annoying cats in Starclan. Ashfur was still sharpening his claws, Rainflower was being Rainflower and Goosefeather was picking his nose.

"Blackstar hand me the sacred boot." Bluestar stuck out one of her hind paws and Blackstar slipped a pink gumboot with butterflies on it onto her paw.

"Random cat, who died while pregnant, you may stop crushing the traitor." The queen heaved herself up and Yellowfang darted away, Bluestar reacted quickly, hopping onto Lionheart's back, shouting; "LET THE CHASE BEGIN!" The other well-known leaders hopped onto other big cats and charged after her. The cats that were left behind quickly pulled out their phones and began filming. One cat chucked Bluestar a gun, she immediately started firing like crazy.

"You can't run forever!" Bluestar shouted after Yellowfang, she cackled madly.

"that's where you are wrong! I just drank Y.F energy drink!" Everyone froze and Yellowfang turned to look at a phone, "Y.F Energy drink, are you sick of eating traveling herbs? Well thank's to me we have turned it into a drink and it isn't bitter! Why? well, because it's 75% sugar!" She said holding up a can, which had appeared from thin air. All the cats unfroze and they went back to the chase, they passed a sign, reading 'naturist sundrown place ahead' the cats had no time to read and continued on. On the beach sat Rock, on a rock. He turned to look at them and grinned.

"You're here to join!" He said with glee, revealing a shaver, he started towards them. All the big cats' eyes widened, Lionheart squealed and they rushed away screaming, followed by the large group of cats filming. Bluestar turned and pointed her gun at Rock to make sure the naked cat wouldn't follow. Bluestar returned her gaze to Yellowfang, she leaped off Lionheart, claws extended, the sacred boot slipped off mid-leap. Blackstar screamed, leaping off his on steadcat, he grabbed the boot one pawed, landing in the splits. He pulled out a pair of shades, winked, then put them on, Russetfur and many other she-cats fainted. Bluestar landed on Yellowfang, who immediately collapsed. Blackstar rushed over holding the boot, Bluestar took it, putting it on. The group returned to the clearing, Yellowfang followed yowling her head off.

"Shud up." Hissed Bluestar, lining her up with Goosefeather, Rainflower, and Ashfur, who was still sharpening his claws.

"Are the kits being born?" Bluestar asked Spottedleaf, who was gazing through a portal.

"Yep, start booting them." She said, Bluestar rushed off happily and kicked them into the portal, one by one. Rainflower was first, her spirit floated down, she saw four little kittens curled up by there mother, she drifted towards a rather pretty she-kit but she was shoved aside by a laughing Yellowfang'

"The cute one's mine!" She called pushing Rainflowers spirit into a plain white she-kit. Goosefeather drifted into a black tom, leaving Ashfur a ginger kit.

Ivypool smiled down at her four new kits. Foxleap looked at them, ran out of the den and screamed; "I'M A DADDY!" at the top of his lungs.

* * *

 **thanks for clicking on this story! I hope you enjoyed and just so you know, Starclan cats are the only ones with twoleg stuff, cause there all knowing. This was made with the help of Berrycloud12catface. It's a bit short but the next chapter will be longer.**


	2. goodbye rainbow eyes

**Rainflower/Frostkit pov**

Frostkit opened her eyes to a less than desirable sight; Tumblekit's rear was shoved into her face.

"Ewww!" Frostkit screeched, he looked over his shoulder at her.

"Do you like what you see?" he mewed grinning and wagging his butt.

"Hello, little angels who love there father a lot and would do anything for him!" Foxleap  
Yowled, cheerfully.

"What do you want, Father?" Sootkit said in a deep, manly voice, turning to face Foxleap. The ginger tom looked momentarily guilty.

"What do you mean? I wasn't about to suggest you go hang out with Littlekit!" He said, looking trapped, sweat running down his forehead. He glanced from his kits to the door, calculating how many steps it would take to get out before they caught him.

"ATTACK!" Sootkit shouted. Foxleap leaped towards the exit, as the amazing, beautiful, lovely, Honeykit padded in. Foxleap twisted in mid-air to avoid crushing the amazing, beautiful, lovely, wonderful Honeykit and ended up squashing his three other kits.

"Get off, fatty!" Frostkit squealed, just as Ivypool entered after the amazing, beautiful, lovely, wonderful, adored by all, Honeykit.

"You see! Even you kit agrees!" Ivypool meowed, triumphantly, poking his belly, which wobbled. Tumblekit watched, wide-eyed.

"Can I touch it?" he mewed in an awed voice, at the same time Ivypool snapped; "now get off those poor kits, or you'll kill them." Foxleap heaved himself off. Sootkit rose, like a ghost, from the lower area of where Foxleap had been lying, and said in his deep, manly voice; "I've seen things." and walked slowly out of the den. Ivypool watched him go, a tear rolled down her cheek

"He'll never be the same." Out of the corner of her eye, Frostkit saw Foxleap tiptoeing out, after Sootkit, to escape.

 **Ashfur/Tumblekit pov**

Tumblekit watched Littlekit with wide eyes, today was the day. He was going to ask her out.

"Sootkit, get me a rose." Sootkit magically produced a perfect rose out of nowhere. Tumblekit took a deep breath and smoothed his head fur than padded forward.

"Hello beautiful." he said giving her the 'I'm a cool dude' look, she looked behind her to check he wasn't talking to one of her sisters.

"Hi Tumblekit…" she flicked her tail nervously, then she saw Sootkit, who was watching them while munching on something that looked like rabbit poo.

"Yo," he said nodding his head at her, she blushed and giggled.

"SOOTKIT! You're ruining my plan!" Tumblekit hissed smacking a paw to his head.

"Wanna go play?" Smallkit asked. Tumblekit smiled at her, he nodded, the she-kit bounded past him and over to Sootkit, leaving Tumblekit alone.

"At least she's got a sister!" he said confidently and bounded off to go plan his next attempt at love.

Tumblekit watched Bramblestar talk to Ivypool.

"And then I told them we don't actually want Dovewing back, they almost begged us to take her, but we ran away." Ivypool nodded trying to hide her joy.

"Cool see you in the clearing." Bramblestar mewed padding off.

A few seconds later;

"All cats gather for a clan meeting." all the cats gathered as fast as they could when everyone was there:

"It's time to party! Dovewing is not returning, so goodbye to rainbow eyes!" immediately every one broke out in cheers and victory dancing for they no longer had to deal with the drama queen, cats bounded off to get more prey and the medicine cats started shouting out stuff.

"Come and get your Y.F from this hole in the ground so you can party all night long!" Everyone started partying including the elders. For the first in forever, Jayfeather smiled and started hardcore rapping about how useless Dovewing had been in the great battle. To Tumblekit this party was a great chance to get the hot she-kits.

 **Goosefeather/Sootkit pov**

sootkit perched on the small outcrop on the side of the camp, surveying his domain. He watched as Thunderclan partied below him. he smirked as he pictured his followers bowing beneath him. _Their rightful place._ he thought, lapping at the Y.F soaked moss.

"Frostkit! bring me more Y.F." he commanded. Frostkit rolled her eye's and muttered something Sootkit couldn't hear over all the partying.

"what was that?" he asked threateningly. "Nothing, Boss." She mewed, scurrying to the dip in the ground filled with Y.F. a loud yowl distracted Sootkit and he turned in time to see Bramblestar leap off the High rock, screaming;

"I believe I can fly!"

"Starclan, save him!" Squirrelflight Yowled, from where she was winning an arm-wrestle with Lionblaze. Jayfeather grabbed the closest cat and flung them at Bramblestar. Briarlight flew through the air paw's outstretched to catch him. grabbing his tail, she continued to rise, landing in a tree.

"Did you see that?" she yowled, throwing Bramblestar back down triumphantly. the leader landed in the pool of Y.F, scattering the sugary drink all over camp.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" everyone screeched and attacked Bramblestar.

"YES!" Squirrelflight screeched, taking the distraction to slam Lionblaze's paw down.

Sootkit watched, purring as Bramblestar was pinned down and tickled. the only cat who hadn't joined was the grieving Bumblestripe.

"why! Dovewing, Why?" Bumblestripe wailed. "I loved you, why couldn't you love me back?!"

"can someone give me a paw?" Briarlight meowed, still clinging to the tree branch.

"I'll save you!" Cinderheart cried, leaping forward and clawing her way up the tree.

"no! anyone but Cinderheart!" Briarlight screeched as the she-cat pulled herself onto the branch.

"don't be silly, You'll be fine," she said, taking her by the scruff, and hauling her down. halfway down, Cinderheart slipped and fell, dragging Briarlight with her. the two she-cats landed with a sickening crunch.

"OOOWWwww!" Cinderheart screeched, as everyone, abandoning Bramblestar, came running over.

"are you okay, Briarlight?" Millie asked, panicky.

"yeah..." Briarlight mewed, lying on top of Cinderheart.

"are you sure?" Graystripe asked as Cinderheart moaned softly. Briarlight nodded and dragged herself off of Cinderheart.

"My sweet! are you hurt?" Lionblaze shrieked, running at her with outstretched arms. "Jayfeather! DO something!" Lionblaze bellowed.

"huh?" the blind medicine cat grunted, looking up from where he was making out with Stick.

"Okay kits, time for bed!" Ivypool called shrilly. Sootkit watched as his slaves *cough* littermate's, bundled off after Ivypool. Sootkit stayed where he was, and watched his subjects party through the night and well into the morning.

 **Yellowfang/Honeykit pov**

The camp was completely trashed, prey bones littered the clearing, and she swore she saw hairballs and puke somewhere. her mother had sent them to bed earlier than most, although it was still late.

"Let's do that again!" Tumblekit said as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

"It was wicked!" commented Frostkit drowsily, Sootkit continued sleeping, so did Ivypool, she twitched in her sleep.

"She's dreaming about flying Riverclan cats." guessed Tumblekit, Honeykit cocked her head.

"What makes you say that?"

"It's a side effect."

"A side effect of what?"

"Y.F"

"I don't like that drink," she said wrinkling her nose, Tumblekit looked at her shocked.

"But it's 75% sugar!" he screamed, Ivypool flicked her ears annoyed blinking open her eye's. Honeykit sighed.

"Is sugar everything?" she asked, "yes," he said confidently.

"Do you even know how we came by Y.F?" she asked curiously,

"it's a mystery." Frostkit said as she padded out of the nursery, Quick to return, "Daddy is lying out there and I think he's dead." Everyone rushed out to see Foxleap, who did indeed look dead.

"Call the medicine cat!" Ivypool shouted. Jayfeather came riding Lionblaze who was continuously saying;

"Weeewooooo, Weeeewoooo!" Jayfeather leaped off, did the best ballerina twirl in history and landed in a perfect battle stance.

"Nailed it!" he said holding up a paw for a fist bump, Lionblaze gave him it and the two nodded cooly.

"Help my mate!" shouted Ivypool, Jayfeather ignored her, for he and Lionblaze were doing the thirty moves long handshake. Ivypool stretched out her paws, about to throttle him.

"Oh yeah, sorry, dead mate right." Jayfeather said ducking past her and sniffing Foxleap, "we might have to do C.P.R!" he said urgently, preparing to do mouth to mouth, Foxleap shot up and began running away, screaming.

"Get back here, you!" Ivypool shouted, running after him.

 **This chapter was mostly dedicated to fellow Dovewing** **dislikers. If you like Dovewing, this is just our opinion, and she isn't that bad. Just thought it would be funny if they celebrated her leaving.**

 **P.s Rainflower/Frostkit pov and Goosefeather/Sootkit pov were written by Berrycloud12catface**


	3. bad night

**okay, the time setting for this story is totally mucked up, I haven't read enough of Vision of Shadows to include stuff from that. but it is set after Tigerheart's Shadow.**

* * *

 **Ashfur/Tumblekit pov**

Foxleap continued running crying for his daddy, Dustpelt's head appeared through the doorway.

"yes, sweetie?" he asked his gaze following the running tom, Ivypool lunged forward grabbing him by the neck.

"you, stay still! Jayfeather needs to take a look at you!" she hissed, Foxleap eyed the tom suspiciously, "and you don't have a choice." she added pulling him by the ear towards Jayfeather, Dustpelt followed watching his son, to make sure he didn't escape.

"Hello," said Bramblestar coming out of the medicine den, he was covered in cobwebs, "why are you up so early?" he asked yawning.

"no reason," Dustpelt replied curtly, he was still angry at him for last night. Bramblestar nodded and smiled down at the amazing, beautiful, lovely, wonderful, adored by all, Honeykit.

"hi, there cutie," he said, she smiled at him, and Bramblestars eyes widened and he said in a rather dead voice;

"I must make you happpyyyyyyyyyy, how can I make you happppppyyyyy?" Honeykit smiled evilly.

"I want to become an apprentice!" she said, Bramblestar nodded and turned to the high rock, he leaped up and called out:

"all cats old enough to catch there own prey gather for a clan meeting!" he called in his dead voice. Tumblekit gawped, had Honeykit really made them apprentices? he began belly dancing waving his paws about. Brightheart, sensing this was an apprentice ceremony, did a flying side kick through the warrior den wall to impress Bramblestar and make him think her worthy of the title mentor.

"that was sick!" Cloudtail shouted peering through the hole Brightheart had made.

"thanks, honey!" she said happily, Bramblestar just shook his head.

"you know you're cleaning that up," he said gesturing to the hole, Brightheart nodded sheepishly. Tumblekit flopped down in a bow before Brightheart and began kissing her paws.

"that's just weird!" Icecloud whispered to her brother, Foxleap nodded staring wide-eyed at his kit.

"um, Tumblekit if you stop kissing Brighthearts paws and step forward," Bramblestar said awkwardly. Tumblekit nodded than strutted forward and winked at Littlekit, she just glared at him.

"I Bramblestar the leader of Thunderclan call on my warrior ancestors to blablabla you are now Tumblepaw and you are now Frostpaw and you amazing, beautiful, lovely, wonderful, adored by all, Honeykit is now Honeypaw. I think that's all," he said gesturing to each kit in turn.

"AH, NO, THAT IS NOT ALL SLAVE!" Sootkit shouted from where he stood in plain sight.

"what did you just call me, uh..."

"um, leader, and I am Sootkit," Sootkit said glaring at his paws, adding slave in his mind.

"well, Sootkit you're now Sootpaw," Bramblestar said, Ivypool looked like she was gonna burst with happiness, she was free from the dirty nursery!

"your mentor will be Mousewhisker. and Frostpaw your mentor will be Blossomfall, Honeypaw, Squrrilflight my wonderful mate will be your mentor, and Brightheart your first apprentice, Tumblepaw!" Bramblestar added.

the newly made apprentices rushed to touch noses with there mentors, Brightheart was beginning to regret doing that flying side kick.

 **Rainflower/Frostpaw pov**

Frostpaw strode out of camp after her new mentor. She smirked as she caught sight of as Tumblepaw patching the warrior den wall, his mentor watching, munching on a mouse, and making unhelpful comments.

"Oi! Weakling, snap out of it, we're going battle training." Blossomfall snapped.

"She was top in the dark forest," Mousewisker whispered to her, as they padded through the forest.

"How do you know?" Frostpaw wondered aloud.

"Oh, I was there…"

"I thought Ivypool was top." Sootpaw mewed, critically. Mousewisker looked uncomfortable.

"Er, yeah, only with Hawkfrost." he fibbed quickly.

"Righhttt…" Sootpaw meowed skeptically.

"This way, weaklings," Blossomfall said.

"Um... Hey, I was thinking, maybe, er, I and Sootpaw go on a tour of the territory, instead..." Mousewisker said, cautiously, tilting his head and closing one eye, as though expecting the other mentor to explode.

"then who am I supposed to demonstrate on?" Blossomfall asked coldly. Mousewisker flinched.

"Erm... Yeah, that's actually why..." he trailed off under Blossomfall's glare.

"fine," she said haughtily. "Enjoy hanging out with..." She looked at Sootpaw, pointedly.

"Sootstar, I MEAN Sootpaw." he mewed, clearly annoyed that she had forgotten his name.

"yeah, that," Blossomfall said, and whipped around, heading in the direction of what Frostpaw guessed to be the battle training area.

"Come, weakling." Blossomfall snapped over her shoulder.

"coming," Frostpaw muttered. As the two cats walked, an awkward silence hung over them. Frostpaw could tell Blossomfall was going slow on purpose, probably for Frostpaw. she appreciated the thought, but they were walking at _snail_ pace.

"can we go any faster?" Frostpaw asked.

"sure, weakling," Blossomfall said, instantly shooting off into the distance. Frostpaw was so shocked at the speed of her, she just stared for several heartbeats, before finally taking off after her mentor.

"hurry up, weaklin-" Blossomfall was abruptly cut off as something caught her paw and she flipped forward, doing a triple front flip, and landed on all four paw's, before Frostpaw could even open her mouth.

"wow! that was incredible!" Frostpawexclaimedd, staring at her mentor with awe.

"Hmph. I could have done it better if I had more warning." Blossomfall mewed. the rest of the walk to the training hollow. when they finally reached it, Blossomfall made Frostpaw go through some warmups with her.

"da splits," she said, slipping into the splits effortlessly. Frostpaw nodded and attempted to copy Blossomfall, but it was much harder then it looked.

"come on, weakling, we haven't got all day," Blossomfall said, padding up to Frostpaw and placed her front paw on Frostpaw's shoulder, and pushed down hard.

 _PFFFTTHHH_...

there was an awkward silence.

"that was your bones right?" Blossomfall asked.

"no..." Frostpaw managed to say through her embarrassment, when a horrid smell drifted up both their noses, making them choke and gag.

"okay Fartpaw, lets *gag* begin *choke* battle training."

 **Yellowfang/Honeypaw pov**

Honeypaw smiled to herself, the leader was now her puppet! She threw back her head and cackled madly.

"Shut up we're trying to sleep." Grumbled Frostpaw blocking her ears.

"Sorry!" Honeypaw whispered than continued evilly laughing except quieter, she sat still for a bit, waited for everyone to be asleep, than left the den.

"What are you doing?" Came a deep manly voice from the shadows.

"NOTHING **!"** She said shrilly as Sootpaw watched from the shadows, "what are you doing?" She asked.

"spying."

"on who?"

"that squirrel."

"that's Freshkill, you moron." Honeypaw hissed shaking her head.

"I know, dead things are easy to spy on." He said eyes fixed on the squirrel lying on the top of the fresh kill pile. Honeykit smiled evilly and grabbed the squirrel.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sootpaw screamed, Honeypaw bit the head off the squirrel.

"SQUIRRELTAIL!" Sootpaw cried Honeypaw stared at her brother.

"you gave a dead Squirrel a name?" she asked completely confused.

"he was my best friend!" he sobbed and ran off. Honeypaw watched him leave then she went off to go back to sleep.

Honeypaw woke in a field filled with weird things, there was a dead Tumblepaw, a Jayfeather talking to a tree and many other clan cats, as she walked through the cats they all bowed. It suddenly started raining mice, Honeypaw looked up to also see flying hedgehogs.

"Welcome Honeypaw, to reality!" said Ivypool padding up to her.

"Uh, no I'm pretty sure this is a dream," Honeypaw muttered looking around.

"Whatever, come dance with me." dream Ivypool said dragging Honeypaw over to a bunch of cats who were singing and doing the drums.

Honeypaw

dumdum

You are amazing, amazing

Honeypaw

dumdum

We love you, love you

Honeypaw

dumdum

WE ADORE YOU!

SO BLESS US WITH YOUR PRESENCE!

Dum dum dum

HONEYPAWWWWWWWWW!

You are wonderful!

Dum… dum Honeypaw

dumdum

We love you, love you

Honeypaw

dumdum

WE ADORE YOU!

SO BLESS US WITH YOUR PRESENCE!

Dum dum dum

HONEYPAWWWWWWWWW!

You are wonderful!

Dum… dum

YOU ARE A MURDERER!

Dumdum

HE WAS AN INNOCENT SQUIRRELLLLL!

How could you kill… him,

He had a friend, a life, a SOUL

But now he's GONE!

DUMDUM DUMDUM

YOU are supposed to be NICE!

Everyone turned on Honeypaw and started towards her paws extended.

"You will die…"

Honeypaw woke, screaming.

"Ssshh!" all the apprentices said then lay back down.

"That was some squirrel I ate!" Honeypaw muttered.

 **Goosefeather/Sootpaw pov**

Sootpaw curled in his nest, sobbing with grief for Squirreltail.

"Wwhhhyyyyy?" he moaned. "He was just an innocent squirrel..." He glared at Honeypaw. she was sleeping soundly. he stood up and padded towards her. standing beside her, he put one paw on her forehead, and the other on the back of her neck.

"Starclan, curse her,

for eating my squirrel..." here he paused and took a deep breath.

"and give her strange dreams,

that makes her feel ill!" he said and clapped his paws above her head. snickering to himself, he padded out back to his nest. he tried to sleep, but Honeypaw had started muttering in her sleep, and Sootpaw was lonely.

"AAAaaaAAGGggggHHhhh!" Honeypaw shrieked, shooting out of her nest.

"Ssshh!" all the apprentices said then lay back down. Honeypaw muttered something then fell back asleep. but Sootpaw still couldn't sleep. eventually, he stood up and strode out of the den, heading for the warrior den. poking his head inside, he searched for the nest he wanted. finding it, he padded up to her and curled up beside her.

"ARRGGHHH!" Ivypool shrieked, leaping up and clawing him.

"argh, Mummy, it's me, Sootki-Sootpaw!"

"Wha-? Sootpaw? why are you here?" she demanded, sheathing her claws. _because I was lonely._ he thought.

"I wanted to tell you about my day," Sootpaw said.

"IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!?" she whisper-shrieked. "Go talk to your father." with that she fell back asleep.

"Thanks..." Sootpaw snarked sarcastically. Foxleap was deep in slumber and snoring loud enough to drown out a monster. he padded off to try and get back to sleep.

 **the next day**

Sootpaw leaped out of his nest, he had got no sleep, he was surprised if any cat had, Foxleap had been snoring the whole night. Everyone in the clearing looked tired, Squirrelflight sat at the base of Highstone organizing patrols. Foxleap pranced out of the warrior den smiling.

"hello Thunderclan!" he purred and bounded up to Ivypool who had fallen asleep halfway to the fresh-kill pile. "hi sweetie!" he said noseing her awake.

"YOU!" she screamed and slapped him then flopped to the floor asleep again. Sootpaw realized everyone in the clearing was falling asleep.

"Okay, I have an idea!" Bramblestar said padding over to Highstone, "we are all tired right?" he asked, everyone nodded, "then why don't we make the only none tired cat do all the work!" he said with a sneer glaring at Foxleap, everyone else was too.

"for once, you have come up with a great idea!" Squirrelflight hissed, Foxleap smiled weakly at his clanmates.


	4. Truth or dare

**Tumblepaw/Ashfur pov**

Tumblepaw lay there daydreaming of a beautiful she-cat, she was wonderful.

"OI! Tumblepaw you're supposed to be on Dawn patrol!" Brightheart shouts, "come on, we don't want to be late, you too Bumblestripe!" she added.

"actually, they later the better in my opinion!" Bumblestripe grumbled trying to open his eyes fully, he was so tired.

"didn't you guys hear? Foxleap's on ALL the duties," Sootpaw said bounding into the den.

"we can spend the day battle training!" Blossomfall said jogging into the room, followed by Frostpaw.

"NOOOOO" everyone moaned, Tumblepaw just stared dreamily at Brightheart, Blossomfall grumbled.

"fine," she muttered, Mousewhisker padded into the den.

"it is fine, we can do bonding!" he said smiling at Blossomfall.

"there are some people I don't want to bond with," Sootpaw grumbled glaring at Honeypaw.

"it was a dead SQUIRREL!" she groaned, "will you ever forgive me?!" she asked down on her knees.

"THIS IS WERE YOU SHOULD ALL BE!" Sootpaw shouted gesturing to Honeypaw, everyone sighed.

"why is he, my apprentice?" Mousewhisker asked looking at the sky in pray.

"you think yours is weird?" Brightheart snorted glaring at Tumblepaw, he gazed at her with loving eyes.

"okay BONDING!" Mousewhisker shouted leaping in the air, everyone groaned.

"can't we do truth or dare instead?" Honeypaw asked everyone else nodded eagerly.

"Oh, that game where you're given the power to humiliate someone!" Sootpaw said gleefully.

"Um, I don't really want to play anymore," Honeypaw said backing up.

"TO LATE!" Sootpaw screamed and pushed her into a sitting position.

the nine cats sat in a circle, Bumblestripe soon fell out because he was asleep.

"should we wake him?" Honeypaw asked, Blossomfall shock her head.

"why? he comes up with the worst dares," she said with a shudder, Mousewhisker sat next to her, on his other side sat Frostpaw, she was having an intense discussion with Sootpaw over Bumblestripes body, Brightheart sat next to Sootpaw, Tumblepaw smiled at her from her other side.

"I'll start," Blossomfall said, she smiled at Frostpaw, "Truth or dare?" she asked with a sneer.

 **Frostpaw/Rainflower pov**

"da-truth." Frostpaw squeaked. Blossomfall smirked.

"do you think I'm cooler then Ivypool?" she said, sliding her claws out and giving Frostpaw the evil-eye.

"Umm...Yes! of course. Your way cooler then Ivypool." Frostpaw mewed. Blossomfall nodded approvingly.

"you're next," Sootpaw said.

"Oh! right, err, Honeypaw, truth or dare?" Frostpaw said quickly glancing at her weird brother then to Honeypaw.

"Dare," Honeypaw said, Frostpaw nodded and thought for a bit, to Honeypaws horror Sootpaw leaned over to Frostpaw and whispered in her ear, she smiled.

"I dare you to go and do a triple backflip!" Frostpaw said Sootpaw glared at her.

"that isn't what we discussed!" he said, Frostpaw shrugged.

"I don't care it is my choice!" she hissed and Honeypaw trudged outside.

"AND WHAT IF I CAN'T?" she shouted, Frostpaw smirked.

"keep at it, you have to do one or else you have to go help Foxleap!" she said and laughed madly.

"that isn't even an evil dare weakling," Blossomfall said shaking her head in disappointment. they waited for a bit and finally, Honeypaw returned.

"I did it!" she said with glee and turned on Sootpaw, "Sootpaw truth or dare?" she smiled at Sootpaw he glared at her.

"dare," he hissed, Honeypaws smile grew, Frostpaw was worried for her brother.

"I dare you to bow down to me and give me a foot rub!" Honeypaw hissed, and stood in front of Sootpaw he glared up at her everyone else moaned in boredom.

"what is with you guys? none of these dares are evil!" Blossomfall hissed, Sootpaw crouched down in a bow.

"Oh I'll give you a foot rub!" he hissed and chomped down on her paw.

"OOOOWW!" she screamed and yanked her paw back, "your turn!" she hissed angrily sucking on her paw.

"Honeypa-"

"that's not allowed, she just dared you," Blossomfall interrupted Sootpaw, he glared at her.

"fine! Blossomfall, truth or dare?" he hissed, she smirked.

"only wussies chose truth, dare!" she hissed back and cracked her paws.

"I dare you to go eat the dirt in the making dirt area!" Sootpaw yowled, "is that evil?" he asked sweetly.

"yes," Blossomfall grumbled and padded out of the den and into the dirt tunnel, "this is what happens when you get in the way of revenge," she muttered to herself and bent down to eat, Sootpaw watched to make sure she did it, Frostpaw gaged.

"that is disgusting!" she moaned and bounded off.

 **Honeypaw/Yellowfang pov**

 **"** I hate this game!" Honeypaw hissed, Sootpaw glared at her.

"it was your idea," Blossomfall hissed wiping her mouth and shaking her head fur, she had just shoved her head in a river to clean her mouth.

"it's your turn," Honeypaw reminded ignoring what she had just said. Blossomfall shrugged and looked around.

"I truth or dare you," she said pointing at Mousewhisker, he smiled.

"truth!" he said happily, "bonding..." he whispered to Frostpaw, her eyes widened and she shuffled away.

"Hmm, a truth you say..." Blossomfall tapped her chin as she thought. "do you have feelings for me?" she asked, Mousewhisker nodded.

"yes,"

"Yeah, well that's cool, cause I don't you're too weak," Blossomfall said pushing Mousewhisker away, he looked like he was going to cry.

"kinda feel sorry for him," Honeypaw muttered, Sootpaw was still glaring at her.

"at least he's alive," he commented sourly. Honeypaw sighed, Mousewhisker sniffed.

"Frostpaw, truth or dare?" he asked, Frostpaw shrugged.

"Dare I guess," she said warily wondering if he was good at dares, he thought for a bit then smiled.

"I dare you to go and hunt down some two legs!" He said everyone gasped.

"you know what maybe I do have feelings for you," Blossomfall said, Mousewhisker smiled.

"we'll go with you," Tumblepaw offered, Brightheart nodded.

"WOW! I forgot you two were here," Frostpaw said, Brightheart frowned, "but I'm glad you are," Frostpaw added and everyone headed off to go hunt two-legs.

later on, they had finally found a scent trail, they padded through the bush and found the two-legs, there was two of them they were sitting on some logs, they were all fully grown, Mousewhisker gulped.

"Maybe we should go back," he whispered and padded back he stepped on a twig and it snapped everyone glared at him then glanced at the two-legs, they had not heard, the tom was on his feet he pulled the she-twoleg to her paws, he got down on one paw and held out a box, he meowed something, and the she-twoleg hugged him and kissed him, she was very happy. Tumblepaw seemed very interested in the box, *snap* Mousewhisker snapped another twig, the she-twoleg glanced around and spotted them. she rushed over. arms open.

"RUN!" Blossomfall hissed she got on her hind legs and under one arm she grabbed Mousewhisker and Frostpaw and began running, Brightheart bounded after her, Sootpaw close behind, Honeypaw frowned.

"come on Tumblepaw!" the tom was frozen staring at a glittering thing on the two-legs finger. Honeypaw grabbed her brother by the scruff and dragged him after the others.

 **Sootpaw/Goosefeather pov**

"That was a stupid dare!" Sootpaw gasped through huge gulps of air. Honeypaw nodded in agreement, to puffed to reply. Blossomfall dropped Frostpaw and Mousewhisker, and mewed; "it's your turn, Weakling."

"okay... Tumblepaw, truth or dare?" Frostpaw said. Tumblepaw didn't move. he was staring off in the direction of the two-legs, an odd expression on his face.

"Tumblepaw. Truth or dare?" Sootpaw snapped, swiping at his brother's ear, claws unsheathed.

"I have to get that Shiny-Stone..." Tumblepaw murmured in a faraway voice, as blood dripped down the side of his face.

"It's called a ring," Sootpaw said.

"How do you know?" Tumblepaw demanded. Sootpaw snorted and rolled his eyes as though the answer was obvious.

"I'm all knowing." He said, puffing his chest out.

"can you help me find one?" Tumblepaw said, eyes wide.

"sure."

meanwhile, the two brothers companions where watching the conversation like a tennis match, glancing back and forth between them as they spoke.

"Ah, guys, what about our game?" Frostpaw said. Tumblepaw looked surprised, as though he'd forgotten they were there.

"what ga- oh yeah. sorry. but I have more important things to do." he said firmly, stood up and strode purposefully away.

"Sootpaw! hurry up." He called over his shoulder. Sootpaw sighed and padded after him.

 ** _~*A. S. C*~_**

Twoleg place was eerily quiet. the streets were completely still and peaceful and then two cats poked their heads out from around a corner, and it was suddenly a lot less quiet.

"Are we their yet?" Tumblepaw whined, for the thousandth time in four hours.

"Almost," Sootpaw grumbled, for the thousandth time in four hours.

"Are we their yet?" Tumblepaw whined, for the thousandth and one time in four hours.

"Almost," Sootpaw grumbled, for the thousandth and one time in four hours. Then he saw something. something awesome. A twoleg walked past on the other side of the street and perched on its face, where the coolest pair of shades Sootpaw had ever seen. he gasped.

"What is it?" Tumblepaw meowed looking wildly in the direction Sootpaw was staring.

"I… I can't go on. I just saw some sweet shades." Sootpaw said grimly.

"I understand, Brother. I shall go on without you." Tumblepaw said, just as grimly, putting a paw on Sootpaw's shoulder.

"If I'm not back by dawn tomorrow, send out a search party," Tumblepaw called over his shoulder as he padded quickly away. turning back to face the twoleg with sunglasses, Sootpaw darted across the thunderpath, humming the mission impossible theme song. he flattened himself to the ground and crept towards the twoleg. taking a deep breath, Sootpaw lunged forward and wove between the two-legs feet, tripping the stupid creature. Sootpaw leaped away, before it could squash him, shot towards the two-legs head, whipped out a paw and hooked the shades of its face. gripping the shades gently in his mouth, Sootpaw pelted away almost before the twoleg had realized something was wrong.

"Twolegs are so mousbrained." Sootpaw purred to himself and stopped in front of a sleeping monster. Slipping on the shades he checked his reflection.

"I look so awesome," he said and padded away.


	5. the gathering

**Tumblepaw/Ashfur pov**

Tumblepaw padded along the streets of two-leg place, he didn't know how he was going to find the jewelry shop, as Sootpaw called it. According to his brother, a wedding ring was a symbol of love and matehood. Tumblepaw ran along a sidewalk scanning for a sparkling building, he spotted it on the other side of the street. he lunged forward and almost got hit by a monster.

"HOLY CHEESE!" he screamed and ducked down, the monster ran over him. he bounded quickly to the other side of the thunderpath. the sparkling building was sparkling. he sniffed the door, it was seethrough, he had heard of doors like these, twolegs also made smaller ones. he pushed on the door lightly, he pushed harder, it slid open just enough for Tumblepaw to creep in. with all the stealth he could muster he crept along the den, he tripped over a white vine and a loud smash followed. Tumblepaw winced.

"OI!" a two-leg shouted and rushed over to Tumblepaw, he dodged and bouned to the door, he saw a reflection. a sparkling rack filled with wedding rings. Tumblepaw sighed and turned around, eyes on the rack he ran through the two-legs legs and leaped on to a bench covered in loops of some tiny sparkes he raced along it and his paws caught on all the loops they wrapped around his legs and slowed him down. Tumblepaw leaped off the bench and onto the rack, the two-leg was rushing over to him. Tumble paw grabbed the closest thing to slow it down, he chucked ring after ring at the two-leg. he grabbed the last ring. it was beautiful, a large sparkling stone sat on a hoop that would fit around a small paw. he popped it in his mouth for safe carrying and flung himself at the two-legs head. he scrambled to stay standing, he leaped off the head and onto the floor he rushed to the door and shoved it open just enough to get out. Tumblepaw heard a loud smack follow him, he turned around to see the two-leg had run into the door.

"hehe," Tumblepaw said and poked his tongue out then padded off back to camp.

back at camp, everyone seemed happier than in the morning, they had caught up on sleep. Foxleap lay on the floor, he had passed out with exhaustion. Sootpaw sat by a puddle gazing at himself in his new sweet shades. Tumblepaw took the ring out of his mouth and rushed over to Sootpaw.

"You got it!" Sootpaw said surprised, "I thought they'd kill you," Sootpaw admitted, Tumblepaw shrugged and washed the ring in the puddle, "what are you wearing?" Sootpaw asked staring down at Tumblepaws paws, the hoops were still wrapped around them.

"Um I don't know," Tumblepaw said.

"they're called necklaces," Sootpaw said, Tumblepw frowned.

"if you knew why did you ask? you're wasting my time!" he snapped and padded off to find his one love so he could give her the ring that symbolized love and matehood.

"BRIGHTHEART!" Tumblepaw shouted bounding to her side, she smiled awkwardly at him.

"hi," she said and turned to walk away.

"WAIT!" Tumblepaw screamed, Brightheart turned back to look at him, Tumblepaw took a deep breath and got down on one knee, "Brightheart, you are amazing, wonderful cat, Will you marry me?" he asked holding out the ring, Brightheart stared wide-eyed.

"I have a MATE!" she said in shock, Tumblepaw glanced at her then to Cloudtail who stood beside her.

"what?" Tumblepaw gasped and got off his knee and held the ring close. Brightheart nodded.

"I have a mate, and kits, and grand kits, and great grand kits, YOU are my great grand kit!" Brightheart said, but Tumblepaw wasn't listening, he was glaring at Cloudtail.

 _this is his fault, I will get my revenge._

 **Honeypaw/Yellowfang pov**

Honeypaw smiled, tonight was the gathering, thanks to her, she and all her siblings would be going, she padded over to Bramble star and smiled.

"hi!" she said, he smiled back and waved a paw.

"hi Honeypaw, how can I help you?" he asked.

"well I would love to go to the gathering and I wanted to know if I and my siblings are going?" she said with a sweet smile.

"yes you are," Bramblestar said in a controlled dead voice, Honeypaw smirked.

"good," she hissed and padded off, Bramblestar watched her go, his mate watched from a corner.

"she got you wrapped around her whisker!" Squirrelflight said Bramblestar looked at her.

"who does?" he asked confused, Squirrelflight sighed.

"never mind," she said and padded off.

Honeypaw bounded over to her littermates, she smiled. Tumblepaw sat tense, Sootpaw was playing with his shades and Frostpaw was cleaning herself.

"we're going to the gathering," she said happily and the others smiled.

"REALLY!" Tumblepaw said looking way happy then three seconds ago, Sootpaw nodded calmly.

"I can show off my shades!" he said, Frostpaw looked them confused.

"um, the clans are weird, the gathering might possibly be dangerous!" she said, her siblings shrugged.

"probably, but who cares?" Sootpaw said. Tumblepaw nodded.

"perfect chance to meet hot chicks!" he said, Frostpaw shook her head.

"that is against the warrior code!" she hissed Honeypaw rolled her eyes.

"has that ever stopped anyone? I mean, nothing happens if you do fall in love and have kits with a cat from another clan! there is no punishment!" she ranted, Ivypool snorted as she padded past.

"tell that to Mapleshade!" she laughed, Foxleap padded after her, he looked tired. Honeypaw nodded.

"well we're going, we must get ready! Tumblepaw, I need one of your necklaces," she commanded, holding out a paw, Tumblepaw shook his head.

"no way! I'm gonna be doing some trading with the other clans!" he hissed and padded off before Honeypaw could change his mind.

"Honeypaw!" Squirrelflight called and bounded over to her, "you are coming with me for border patrol!" she commanded, Honeypaw sighed and nodded.

"anyone else?" she asked, Squirrelflight shook her head.

"Just you and me! some mentor and apprentice bonding time!" she said, Mousewhisker stuck his head out of the warrior den.

"did someone say bonding?" he asked, Squirrelflight gulped.

"we're leaving!" she yowled and her and Honeypaw ran out of camp leaving the rest to deal with the tom. the borders were quiet and normal, except for Shadowclan, they meet them.

"Hello, murders!" Grassheart sneered, Tawnypelt rolled her eyes at him, Dovewing was also in the Shadowclan patrol. "what a pretty kit!" Grassheart snapped trying to be insulting, Honeypaw snarled.

"I'm an apprentice!" she hissed unsheathing her claws, Grassheart sneered.

"Oh, sorry you're just so tiny and beautiful," he sighed and gave up insulting the perfect she-cat. Squirrelflight smiled at Dovewing.

"hi," she said bitterly, Dovewing smirked.

"hi," she said, "this is my apprentice Hawkpaw!" she said and pushed her apprentice forward, Squirrelflight smirked.

"this is my apprentice! Honeypaw," she said and shoved Honeypaw forward, Honeypaw stared into Hawkpaws eyes, he was handsome and perfect, almost as perfect as herself. he stared back at her. the two blushed and looked away, then looked back and blushed and looked away, then looked back and looked away. noticing this huge sign of love at first sight, Squirrelflight and Dovewing pulled their apprentices back, accidentally taking the others apprentice, the two quickly swapped the perfect cats and padded off.

"you must never talk to that cat again!" Squirrelflight hissed, Honeypaw nodded, she smirked. they hadn't talked just creepily stared at each other in silence.

 **Sootpaw/Goosefeather pov**

the walk to the gathering was chaotic. first, Littlekit almost managed to smuggle herself out of camp by hiding in Lionblazes fur, then Bramblestar fell into the Windclan stream and almost drowned, and after that, Spiderleg tried to catch a rabbit and ended up knocking himself unconscious, and had to be carried back to camp by Blossomfall and Brackenfur, and then Cinderheart appeared, even though Jayfeather had confined her to camp, Bramblestar fell of the tree bridge and almost drowned again. All in all, Sootpaw thought it was quite an uneventful walk. by the time they got to the island, most of Thunderclan was sick of each other and drifted off to talk to Windclan and Riverclan, who were already there. Sootpaw found himself standing beside Tumblepaw, who nudged him and nodded towards Honeypaw, who was staring at the tree bridge, looking hopeful.

'what's up with her?" Tumblepaw said.

"On the border patrol this afternoon she fell in love with a ShadowClan apprentice called Hawkpaw who is the apprentice of Dovewing and put off his apprentice ceremony to be with his brother who had a sprained paw until a few days ago called Stormypaw whos mentor is Tigerstar and his father died in a fox attack three days before they where born," Sootpaw said in one breath. Tumblepaw looks impressed.

"Um, okay. well, gotta go, lot's of cute she-cats to court!" Tumblepaw said and bounded away to a group of Riverclan apprentices. Sootpaw wondered if he should tell him they were very protective siblings.

"Hi." a small nervous voice mewed from behind him. Sootpaw turned to glare at a scrawny Windclan tom. the apprentice seemed to wither even further beneath Sootpaw.

"What do you want?" Sootpaw said in his most deep and manly voice.

"nothing... I just wanted to say hi." he squeaked. Sootpaw decided to be nice to this cowardly cat.

"Bow at my feet and we can talk," Sootpaw said with a smile that probably looked more like a grimace. the Windclan Apprentice looked shocked. before he could bow Shadowclan rushed into the hollow and carried the Windclan tom away.

"HELP!" he screamed, Tigerstar bounded onto the great oak and called the meeting to a start.

 **Frostpaw/Rainflower pov**

"HEY, I WANTED TO START THE GATHERING!" Bramblestar screamed and clawed his way onto the same branch as Tigerstar.

"why?" he asked, Bramblestar huffed as though it was obvious.

"because I'm the best leader duh," he said, Tigerstar glared at him.

"no I am!" he hissed, Bramblestar glared back at the tom. the two hissed. Onestar grinned at the tension.

"it looks like we're about to have a who's the best LEADER competition!" he shouted, everyone starting screaming there heads off, Frostpaw sighed.

"Bramblestars gonna die!" she groaned, it was very likely, Tigerstar was younger, smarter, better looking, and stronger.

"BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF THEM!" Dovewing shouted bouncing up and down with excitement, Mistystar was doing some hardcore warmups when the apprentices gave her a back rub and some prey. Blossomfall nodded.

"especially cause we run out of our secret weapon!" she hissed glaring at Bramblestar. Squirrelflight was shouting in his face things like.

"YOU ARE READY FOR THIS YOU WILL BET THEM!" he didn't look like he was listening, he was more scared of her. Frostpaw covered her eyes.

"I can't look!" she squeaked, Blossomfall grabbed her paws and yanked them away from her face.

"yes you will weakling!" she hissed, Frostpaw nodded, as she did a Shadowclan tom darted past her, he had a twisted paw. Frostpaw wrinkled her nose in disgust. _cats like that shouldn't be warriors!_ she thought and turned up her nose, the tom glared at her and bounded over to his leader who was practicing his victory dance.

"why are you even here? I thought you were taking Spiderleg back to camp," Frostpaw asked frowning at Blossomfall, she rolled her eyes.

"have you forgotten who you're talking to?" she snorted, Frostpaw shook her head and padded off, Blossomfall grabbed Frostpaw's tail in her jaws and pulled her back.

"you aren't going anywhere!" she sneered and sat on the young cat to make sure she couldn't escape. Frostpaw nodded and stared up at the leaders.

"first up. tree ninja battle," Onestar shouted, he never competed either because he knew he'd lose unlike Bramblestar, or because he liked being the announcer. Mistystar smiled.

"you won't bet me now tree livers! I've been practicing!" she sneered in the other leader's faces, Tigerstar shrugged. all the stories Frostpaw had heard about Mistystar she had expected her to be much more reasonable.

"is she like this all the time?" she asked Blossomfall, she shook her head.

"Nope, just on best leader comps," She said, Frostpaw nodded.

"let part one, BEGIN!" Onestar shouted, dropping a piece of red cloth, the leaders speed past him.


	6. The best leader part 1

**Tumblepaw pov**

Tumblepaw watched the leaders darted up the tree, straight away Bramblestar tried to slow Tigerstar down, Mistystar cackled madly and charged up the tree, she grabbed a leaf from the top and leaped off the tree not bothering to climb down, the apprentices waited for her with open arms. they caught the she-cat with amazing strength. _they're amazing!_ Tumblepaw thought to smile at one of the she-cats, around her neck she wore one of his necklaces. Brightheart waked her tail into his head.

"I said, the apprentices are supposed to prepare their leader for the next round!" she hissed, Tumblepaw nodded and bounded off, Bramblestar was doing some stretches.

"what is the next challenge?" Tumblepaw asked, Bramblestar looked at Tumblepaw and opened his mouth, then closed it.

"I don't know," he said, Onestar climbed onto the great oak.

"The next phase is... HUNTING WITH YOUR EYES CLOSED!" Onestar shouted out, Bramblestar sighed, he had always sucked at this level, but good news! so does Tigerstar!

"YES!" Mistystar shouted Tumblepaw started cheering Bramblestars name in support, he stopped when no-one joined in. Bramblestar glared at his clan. they quickly began screaming his name and bouncing up and down, but the excitement from Mistystars crowd overpowered them. The three leaders lined up and waited for Onestar to drop his leaf, he padded forward, struck a pose and dropped the leaf. Mistystar speed to the nearest river her eyes closed, everyone followed, who would wont to watch Tigerstar or Bramblestar when they were still at the clearing. Mistystar got to the lake and shoved her head into the water. the clans waited a bit before she emerged with fish clinging to her face. she pawed them off and killed them. she had a nice pile of twenty minnows and an eel.

Tumblepaw watched in aw, she wasn't even in pain after fish sinking their teeth into her flesh, he smiled at the apprentice who was checking her wounds. She smiled back and Tumblepaw blushed. he padded forward and bowed down.

"Hi, my name is Tumblepaw," he said, the Riverclan apprentice nodded.

"My name is Dewpaw, and this is my boyfriend!" she said and pulled a cat to her side, the cat that Tumblepaw had thought was just a big boulder, the stoney pelted tom glared down at him, Tumblepaw quickly darted away before his neck could be snapped. like a twig.

"Okay Mistystar wins, I can't be bothered waiting for the other dudes," Onestar said and lead the group back to the clearing.

 **Sootpaw pov**

Sootpaw watched Tigerstar and Bramblestar flounder around the clearing, paws outstretched and bumping into random objects. Sootpaw was the only cat who had stayed to watch the ShadowClan and Thunderclan leaders, and for this reason, Sootpaw had decided to 'help' Bramblestar, by sticking out his paw and tripping Tigerstar up every ten seconds. Sootpaw looked up when he heard loud cheering and boos from the direction Mistystar had run off. then Riverclan burst back into the clearing, Apprentices first, carrying Mistystar. one of the apprentices wore a necklace that looked like one of Tumblepaws.

"OK! MISTYSAR WON!" Onestar shouted over Riverclan's cheering.

"NEXT UP... BATTLING WITH ONE TIED BEHIND THERE BACK! But wait... there's a twist! the ultimate _loser_ of this round has to do the next round, carrying JAYFEATHER, LIKE A KIT!" Onestar shouted and pulled Jayfeather out of the crowd. the medicine cat looked furious.

"No! I refuse-" Jayfeather was abruptly cut off by Onestar, who'd just shoved his paw in Jayfeather's mouth.

"OOOOWWWW!" Onestar screamed when Jayfeather bit down hard on his paw. Mousewhisker poked Sootpaw from behind.

"Hey, the apprentices have to go tie the leader's paw behind their back." Sootpaw's mentor mewed. Sootpaw grumbled and strode over to where Bramblestar was still trying to hunt with his eyes closed.

"hey, Bramblestar, the round was won by Mistystar," Sootpaw said, and unceremoniously pulled the tabby's front paw out from beneath him and pinned it behind his back.

"HEY! Why'd you do that?" Bramblestar complained, pushing himself up as Sootpaw tied the paw in place.

"you have to fight one-handed," Sootpaw said, producing a ball of Y.F soaked moss.

"wha-? I thought there was none left!" he cried and tried to snatch it away from Sootpaw. the black apprentice bit the leader's paw and held the precious drink out of his reach.

"you can't have it yet, it's illegal to drink or eat anything that boost's energy, but you can have it _after_ you win," Sootpaw said and shoved Bramblestar towards the other leaders.

 **Honeypaw pov**

Honeypaw edged closer to Hawkpaw, he smiled at her.

"Hello," he said, Honeypaw smiled back.

"hello-" she was cut off by Onestar.

"Leaders ready?" he asked, the cats nodded, "then let the fight begin! first up Mistystar against Tigerstar, Bramblestar will fight winner!" he shouted Riverclan cheered as their leader pushed her way into the fake arena.

"YOU WILL WIN!" Squirrelflight shouted from behind Honeypaw, she was shaking Bramblestar by the shoulders.

"y.f," he grumbled, Honeypaw turned back to watch Mistystar, the leader had already pinned Tigerstar down, he was trying to wriggle away, he finally managed to, he swiped at Mistystar but couldn't balance on his hind legs and toppled over, Mistystar bent down and used her head to ram him into a stone wall.

"I GIVE UP!" he groaned and ran away from the Riverclan leader.

"the winner of round one is Mistystar!" Onestar announced. Honeypaw didn't cheer, she hopped Hawkpaw noticed this.

"Is this your first gathering?" he asked Honeypaw, she nodded, "Pretty wild!" he commented, Honeypaw agreed. Bramblestar was shoved into the arena by Squirrelflight, he raced to the edge to get back out but Squirrelflight kicked him back. Mistystar glanced at Onestar.

"BEGIN!" he shouted and she lunged and closed her jaws around his neck.

"I GIVE UP!" Bramblestar squeaked, Mistystar smirked. her clan screamed with joy and flooded around her getting her prepared for the next level.

"next level is Ballroom dancing!" Onestar called, "and Bramblestar will be carrying Jayfeather!" he added, Honeypaw sighed. _why does this guy suck?_ Hawkpaw leaned close to her.

"do you want to meet me tonight by the border?" he asked, Honeypaw nodded, the two sat close together chatting, no idea Sootpaw was watching.

 **Frostpaw pov**

Frostpaw raced over to Bramblestar, who was lying on his stomach, crying.

"Hey, Bramblestar, get up. its just one round," she said and tried to untie his paw but the knot was to tight.

"Y.f..." Bramblestar moaned and sighed heavily.

"who tied this thing?" Frostpaw yowled in frustration.

"Guilty," Sootpaw said and pushed her out of the way, slicing easily through the rope.

"come on big guy, there are more rounds, but you have to win this one." Tumblepaw meowed, popping out of nowhere, and helping Sootpaw drag Bramblestar over to Jayfeather and the other leaders.

"I'm _not_ a kit! I don't want to be carried like one!" Jayfeather huffed grumpily.

"too bad! you have too." Onestar said cheerfully and shoved him at Bramblestar.

"he's yours now, AND DONT DROP HIM!" Onestar shouted.

"who am I dancing with?" Tigerstar asked.

"Oh, did I forget to mention? you are each going to have turns dancing with me!" Onestar said clasping his paws. "first up is Tigerstar." he added.

"I've been practicing this for moons!" Tigerstar said excitedly and rushed to start.

during the first ten seconds, Tigerstar managed to stand on all of Onestar's paws and drop him on the dip.

"That was terrible!" Onestar complained, picking himself off the ground. "Bramblestar, your next."

Bramblestar was just as bad as Tigerstar, if not worse. he could barely move, holding Jayfeather in his jaws and kept falling over.

"okay, Mistystar, you better be a good dancer..." Onestar meowed. Mistystar performed exquisitely, outshining even Onestar, who had been the Windclan champion for five years running.

"Mistystar wins!" Onestar yowled and pointed at the Riverclan leader, who bowed.

"And the next round is.." Onestar said, pausing for dramatic effect.


	7. AND THE WINNER IS

Tumblepaw pov

"The next level is, who can make Crowfeather, Breezepelt, and Jayfeather laugh the most?" Onestar shouted, Jayfeather yelled and charged at the tom.

"I've been through enough already!" he shouted, Lionblaze held his brother back.

"Don't," he mewed and put his bro down next to Breezepelt and Crowfeather. Bramblestar sighed.

"I've been practicing!" he mewed and did a cartwheel into the fake arena in front of Crowfeather, Breezepelt, and Jayfeather.

"haha," Jayfeather hissed rolling his sightless eyes. "WHATEVER YOU DID I CAN'T SEE SO YOU HAVE TO TALK!" he shouted at his leader, Bramblestar gulped and nodded. Tumblepaw sighed, Jayfeather could at least fake laugh for their leader

"knock knock?" Bramblestar mewed Breezepelt replied.

"Who is there?" he asked brightly, he loves knock-knock jokes.

"B-Bramble," he whimpered, Breezepelt grinned.

"B-Bramble who?" he asked with a sneer, Bramblestar sobbed and ran out of the arena into Squirrelflights arms. She rolled her eyes at Breezepelt as she patted the toms shoulder.

"Tigerstar," Onestar mewed and the tom jogged into the ring.

"BOOOO!" Tumblepaw shouted but shut up when Onestar glared at him.

Tigerstar grinned at Crowfeather and punched him in the shoulder, Crwofeather's eye twitched and he bit down on Tigerstar's hand making him scream, he darted away and Onestar turned to Mistystar, the she-cat smiled and padded forward. She sat down in front of the three toms and cleared her throat.

"poo," they started laughing their heads off, especially Jayfeather. THE TRAITOR! Tumblepaw thought, Brightheart also was scowling from beside him.

"MISTYSTAR HAS WON THIS LEVEL!" Onestar shouted brightly, "and the last level is..." he paused and glared at Windclan, Crowfeather sighed and started drumming the floor.

"RUNNING!"Onestar shouted then smirked, "three-legged race," he added, "chose a cat from your clan and get ready to race!" Onestar shouted. Tumblepaw smiled this was going to be funny to watch, he headed towards the starting line but was called back.

"Tumblepaw!" Bramblestar called, "you're my partner," he mewed and Sootpaw grabbed one of Tumblepaw's paws and one of Bramblestar's and tied them together. Tumblepaw felt confident, he was good at three-legged races he just hopped Bramblestar could keep up with him. he got to the start of the race and Mistystar had chosen the pretty apprentice Dewpaw to be her helper, Tigerstar had chosen Hawkpaw.

"GO!" Onestar shouted dropping his leaf, Tigerstar straight away was at the back, whoever had tied their paws together had done it wrong and Tigerstar was facing backward when Hawkpaw was looking forward. Tumblepaw grinned and realized he was betting Dewpaw, he saw her boyfriend glare at him from the crowd. Tumblepaw gulped and tripped Bramblestar, they fell to the floor and Riverclan ran ahead.

"MISTYSTAR WINS!" Onestar shouted.

"Again," Bramblestar added in a grumble, Onestar smiled.

"Whatever!" he chuckled and led the group back to the great oak. "AND THE WINNER OF THE WHO IS THE BEST LEADER IS MISTYSTAR!" he shouted. Riverclan cheered and carried the leader on their shoulders around the clearing. Tumblepaw sighed. At Least the pretty Riverclan cat would notice him! Then he remembered her boyfriend and edged closer to Sootpaw.

Honeypaw pov

Honeypaw smiled at Hawkpaw who smiled back. Why do we keep smiling?! She thought but she continued smiling.

"When do you want to meet up?" Hawkpaw asked. Honeypaw frowned and glanced at the sky.

"Moon high every third day," she said, Hawkpaw grinned and nodded.

"And, as the best leader, I call the gathering to a start," Mistystar called from the great oak. "Riverclan is doing wonderful! The prey is great, and we have three new apprentices, Dewpaw, Reedpaw, and Stormpaw!" she added. Honeypaw smiled. Dewpaw was the cat Tumblepaw had been staring at. What a fool! Seeing a Riverclan cat was against the warrior code! But as long as you share a border it's fine. She thought smiling up at Hawkpaw the taller apprentice.

"And Shadowclan is doing fine. We have had an apprentice injured but all will be better and the clan is dying under my rule!" Tigerstar said grinning. Dovewing shoved him off the tree.

"Uh no. the clan is great and way better than Thunderclan!" she said smiling and holding her mate's mouth closed. Onestar rolled his eyes at the young couple.

"and Windcl-" Onestar was abruptly cut of by Bramblestar.

"BEST LEADER FIRST, THEN YOUNGEST LEADER TO OLDEST, GOT IT, GRANDPA?" He yowled and pushed the Windclan leader of the branch.

"MY HIP!" Onestar shrieked. his hip was stuck out at an odd angle, and all the cats surrounding him collapsed, unconscious when he pushed it around.

"I think its dislocated!" Honeypaw gasped and rushed over with the Medicine cats.

"Go away, Honeypaw, you're in the way!" Kestrelflight snapped, pushing Honeypaw aside. Honeypaw! The amazing, beautiful, lovely, wonderful, adored by all, Honeypaw! The nerve! Honeypaw watched the medicine cats push Onestar's hip back in place. They're doing it wrong. she thought.

"Thunderclan is doing Wonderfully, now that Dovewing has finally left! The prey pile is always full, now, and four new apprentices have been named! Honeypaw, Frostpaw, Tumblepaw, and Scroogepaw!" Bramblestar yowled, apparently oblivious to the commotion going on beneath him.

"Gathering DISMISSED!" Bramblestar added, without letting Windclan do their announcement.

Sootpaw pov

Sootpaw padded alongside Mousewhisker and Blossomfall, listening to the latter complain about 'unworthy apprentices' and how unfair it was that only leaders were allowed to join the best leader competition. he nodded whenever she said something he agreed with. he'd nodded once the whole trip back. by the time the patrol got back to Thunderclan camp, Sootpaw was surprised by how boring the walk had been.

"Sootpaw! how was the gathering?" Smallkit mewed excitedly as she almost barreled into him.

"Yeah, did anything exciting happen?" Littlekit asked as she barreled into her sister. the two kits looked exactly alike. they both had fluffy white pelts, with light gray snouts and underbellies, and both of their eyes were the exact same shade of blue.

"no, the gathering was super lame." Sootpaw mewed and barged past them, entered the apprentice den, and flopped down in his nest. he stretched luxuriously and fell into a deep sleep.

Sootpaw woke the next day, a few minutes before dawn. he quickly groomed his fur and lapped up a mouthful of Y.F, from his secret ball of moss. he padded confidently out of the den, looking alert and very awake. The same couldn't be said about any other cat in the Thunderclan camp. Bumblestripe was leaning on the fresh-kill pile (Sootpaw couldn't tell if he was asleep or still depressed about Dovewing leaving Thunderclan), Squirrelflight's eyes were glazed as she sorted patrols, and Lionblaze seemed to have fallen asleep while leading the dawn patrol out of camp and walked into the wall. Sootpaw padded up to Squirrelflight.

"do you need me on any patrols?" he asked,

"actually, can you join the dawn patrol real quick? and when you get back, I need a hunting patrol out, so you can join that, and then the apprentices and their mentors are supposed to go battle training, but after sun high I need you to go on a border patrol, and then there will be another hunting patrol you can go on and then, tonight, you have to be on the moon-high patrol. Thanks for the offer!" Squirrelflight mewed. Sootpaw raised his eyebrows.

"is that all?" he said sarcastically.

"Oh! your right! Jayfeather also wanted some help with collecting moss, or whatever, so I guess we can fit that into your timetable!" Sootpaw grimaced and padded quickly to join the dawn patrol before Squirrelflight could assign him any more patrols.

Frostpaw pov

Frostpaw flopped down next to the fresh-kill pile and moaned, pathetically. She and her siblings had just gotten back from what had been probably the most exhausting battle training in the history of Thunderclan.

"Jeeze, Frostpaw, you act like it was hard!" Tumblepaw mewed as he flopped down beside her.

"OOOOOWW!" He shrieked, twisting his paws behind his back, trying, unsuccessfully, to clutch at it in pain.

"I think I re-dislocated it, from when Blossomfall made me do the Triple Ninja Tiger Back-spin Block." He mewed through clenched teeth.

"Jayfeather! Get your fat lazy butt out here, RIGHT NOW!" Sootpaw yowled, at top volume, in a perfect imitation of Frostpaws voice. A deadly gray bolt shot at lightning speed out of the medicine cat den and crashed into Frostpaw, who almost died right then and there.

"How DARE you speak in such a way to the great and all POWERFUL, JAYFEATHER?!" the medicine cat screeched, and Frostpaw could have sworn real fire was leaping out of his eyes.

"I...It wasn't me! I swear!" She squeaked heart racing a thousand miles an hour.

"Oh great and mighty Jayfeather, all powerful and all seeing, will thou cast thy thoughts away from this ungrateful worm and Bless Tumblepaw with thy unsurpassed healing?" Sootpaw mewed grandly, bowing low and sweeping one paw in Tumblepaws direction, who still appeared to be in pain. Jayfeather sniffed and hopped off of Frostpaw. Je stepped to Tumblepaws side, grabbed him roughly and jerked him violently. There was a Click, Tumblepaw screamed and Honeypaw said; "Oooh, do that again, the click was so nice…"


End file.
